Who do you call a gypsy
by Rizzy2
Summary: This story is about the girl Katherine who have grown up in a circus. She finds her home safe, until the day she discovers a horrible secret... But what will she do about it? Run away, or stay and hope for a miracle? And what is the big deal about the forbidden area, since she aren't allowed there? Follow her on her long and dangerous journey from Italy to america, told by herself.
1. A unsure Kitten

**Okay, as written in the summary.. Sorry if this story in anyway ****is** **similar to another. I have been trying to get it as original as possible..  
**

**I do not own the x-men..**

* * *

Hello stranger, welcome to my brain. Can i say that, or does that just sound crazy? Oh well, never mind..

do you really want to hear my life story? And you are absolutely sure about that?  
Okay then, let's start from point A and end at point Z, shall we?

First and certainly most importantly: I am a Gypsy, and i travel around the states of Italy with the closest i have to a family.  
Or, the people i once called that.. My name is Katherine, which means pure in Greek.  
I got my name because I was born one month earlier than planned. My mother thought I looked so small and fragile,  
and she wanted to find a name that fit, which then ended up with Katherine. Most people just call me Kitty, however..

My dad left my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me, and we haven't heard from him since.  
My birthday is the fifth of September. It was a cold and rainy night. I got told that i was born in a prop closet.  
I don't know why, i just did.

My mom was once a graceful ballerina, but after an horrible accident, she ended up in the circus. Now she is a skilled fortune teller.

my hole future had been planned for me, while I was an infant. I would be the star of the show in some years, and then getting married  
in the age of ten. then I would get a lot of kids before I turned eighteen.

I was taught in ballet only a week after I took my first steps. Already when I was three years old, I was in the ring for the first time.  
There I had the role of the small and clueless clown daughter who always ran around and caused trouble, and I was a bit of a genius in that.

I spent the next to years learning to walk the tightrope. Then at the age of six, i got my own act, called the line dancer.  
it was about me dancing ballet on a line several feet above the ground. I was the big attraction in over a year,  
until it was over used, and people started to get bored of me. Then I was trained to master the trapeze.  
I got really good really fast, and as a reward, I was allowed to walk around the circus on my own.  
There was only one condition: I must only go to the fire eater's trailer, and not further. The other part was strictly forbidden to cross.  
I had to promise not to go there, but the older I got, the more curious I became, and the more I wanted to see what it was that was so important,  
that a little girl was not allowed to see it.

When I was ten, I decided to finally see what was on the other side. I left my trailer in the middle of the night, as i couldn't get over there at day,  
without getting spotted. And who knows what they would do to me if they found out, that I had broken into the forbidden grounds?  
I don't even wanna think about it.. So, i left my place, and walked purposefully towards the forbidden place. But as i was almost there,  
a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind, and pulled me back. I was going to scream, but before I got the chance, he took a hand to my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing out here, girl? Shouldn't you be asleep right now?"

it was the circus manager Henrik, who had hold of me. I couldn't really see him, but i could hear it on his voice..

"I was just taking some fresh air, nothing else, i promise.." I said, as he finally let go of me.

"I hope so. If i ever see you outside at night again, it will have consequences, do you understand that?!"

He then took my hand and pulled me back to bed. I knew there must be something really important at the other side, since he was so protective around it.  
I knew i had to try again, but next time, i had to make a plan first.

The next day, while i was practicing with the trapeze, i happened to overhear Henrik and my mom talking about me getting married  
To his stepson Victor. I became so shocked, that I somehow managed to phase myself through the trapeze that i tried to reach.  
I fell, but was saved by the safety net, which thankfully was there, ready to catch me. Mom saw me fall, so she stopped talking,  
and ran over to me to help me up. I asked her about the wedding thing they talked about, but she just told me to be quiet, and never ask again.

I used the rest of the day, thinking about what happened with me, since i couldn't reach the trapeze, and about me getting married to someone,  
that i didn't even know.. Then i remembered how Henrik behaved when he found me being outside at night. He was very creepy.

When i went to bed that night, i tried to make a plan about how to get all the answers i needed, starting with the forbidden area.  
I was sitting in my bed, with the lights on. I was holding a paper in my hand, ready to write ideas down, but as i reached for a pencil,  
my hand went right trough the pencil case. I couldn't believe my own two eyes. In the beginning i was terrified, but then, after phasing myself through  
almost anything in my room, i got used to it. Then I got a idea of using it, to get all my answers answered, by being a little sneaky..

Continues...

* * *

Give a review if you wan't me to continue the story.. I not, give one anyway.. Thanks for reading :)


	2. I need answers NOW!

**Hello fellow readers.. Thanks for reading! ****Dragoncat****, Acinorev17 and empressofthedead, thanks for the reviews.. That means alot!  
And to answer **** Acinorev17 question: Maybe. Keep reading, and you might get the answer within a chapter or two..**

**A little side note i forgot to mention.. Kitty and her mother's skin color is light as it have always been, but all the other performers skin are a little darker.  
So out of anyone, she is very easy to spot..  
**

**Now on to chapter 2 **

**P.S I do not own x-men, as it all (except this story) goes to Marvel..  
**

* * *

So, i used the next couple of days practicing, as always. But at night, i was the great spy Kitty!  
You know, i'll find a better code name later, but for now, i'll stick with Kitty...  
I used my new weird ability to get through whatever might get in my way, as i followed Henrik like a dark shadow.  
Where ever he might go, i'll go to, in hope of getting any kind of info at all. But as i feared, i got nothing. Not even a little hint of anything.  
Maybe he knew i followed him...

Oh well, i had to get my answers in one way, or another, And if breaking into the man's trailer is the answer, then let it happen!  
I was used to do such things, as i got told in a young age, that anything valuable belonged to us. So as people enjoyed our show,  
i sometimes sneaked up on the visitors, and took whatever seemed expensive... A purse from and old man, jewelry from a young girl, and so on..  
I was pretty good at my job, until the day i got spotted. It was a little boy who saw me. I was reaching for a wrist watch (Really pretty one by the way)  
and i accidentally pushed to the boy sitting beside him. Of cause he had to yell about a girl under the seat, and since then, my job as a thief was over..

Anyway, on with the story.. I sneaked myself into his (pretty expensive) trailer, and started my search for the truth.  
I opened every cupboards and drawers in the room, even the locked once. I just had to phase my hand through, and grip whatever may be inside.  
I used at least half an hour trashing his place, before i finally found something interesting. A letter from my future husband.

the letter said:

Dear Henrik..

I can't marry Katherine. I'm very sorry to disappoint you and everyone else, but it just seems wrong.  
I'm sixteen and she's only ten. She seems like a nice girl, but please, let the kid be a kid for gods sake!  
And yes, this is my final decision, and you can't make me change my mind..

Dearest wishes: Your stepson Jamie..

Did you just read that? Oh right, of cause you did! Sorry, stupid be.. But i guess you are as confused as i was that day.  
If my "man" said no to the marriage, then what did that mean for me? Was i a free girl now?  
No matter what, i had to keep the good news to myself.. It was a private matter, no one needed to know about. Unless they already knew..  
And at a side note, I have to admit, I was very happy that day, that mom had leaned me to read. If i couldn't read, the letter would have been a waste.  
Kids like me don't always have such opportunities as school, And almost no one in the circus had any school experience Neither,  
so leaning to read and do math was highly appreciated..

I kept looking for any other signs, and once again, i was lucky to find something.

I found a briefcase with the word Private written in large, red letters on it.  
I opened it, and found it full of important documents about the circus.. I didn't really look at it there, as my time was running short,  
So i decided to take the briefcase with me, and read it later..

As i was about to leave the room, i heard footsteps coming closer, and as the door went up, i phased through the nearest wall, and got away as fast as possible.  
The last thing i heard before i left the area, was a angry yelling, about someone trashing his room completely. (Wondering who the genius could have been..)

I was glad that my youth was not taken from me already, but something still smelled fishy.  
But after a long day/night, I went straight to bed, not thinking anymore about that, as i had to get up early the next morning..

.

.

I ditched training the next week. I even made them believe, that i got a bad migraine.  
Actually, i did feel a little weird, as something ugly was about to happen.. But i didn't let one stupid feeling hold me down.  
Fortunately, I was friends with pretty much all the performers, and i was truly known for my big puppy eyes.  
I was just seconds from leaning the truth about the "forbidden area" by tricking Rikky the clown,  
but them mom came by and interrupted the conversation. She took my hand, and asked me to go with her.

I almost got a heart attack as i saw the white long dress laying on her bed.  
"What am i supposed to do with that?" I asked her, hoping it was a part of a new act, but no, i wasn't that lucky,  
as it surely was a wedding dress.. She kept on talking about how beautiful i would look in it,  
and about that big party i would get, just to distract me from asking her about my new husband.  
She was very surprised about me being that clever, as i only was a ten years old girl, but non the less, she kept her mouth shut.  
But after a lot of screaming and begging, she finally told me the answers to my prayers: my new husband was Henrik..

It came as a shock, and i had no idea how to react. I was just standing there, pretending i didn't her what she just said,  
but i did, and i didn't like it. When i finally got back to reality, i felt so mad, that i stormed out of the room, and back to the trailer of my own.  
As i went inside and went to my bed to lie down for a moment, I remembered something important: I still had a unopened Briefcase full of important papers..

* * *

**Not the longest chapter ever, but it was definitely filled with important content, don't you think?  
Tell me what you think, by giving a review.. That kinda stuff always make people happy.. Reviews = More chapters ;)**


	3. Now that i know, i wish i didn't

**Finally got it down right.. I think.. This chapter was utterly impossible to correctly write down, but i finally got it..  
****Sorry if this one might be a little confusing, but it is the nearest i could come on readable.. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**ToLazyToLogIn: I guess that's okay, as long as you remember the credit, and tell whoever reads to look at the original too..  
If you promise me that, then i give you my permission to do so... ;)**

**I do not own x-men**

* * *

I was holding the briefcase in my hands, and thought about the positive an negative effect in opening it.  
what if it was something personal, as in really, really personal.  
I was very unsure whether I should pull myself together and open it here and now, or let it go and move on.  
But no, the need to know what might be inside was to great, and i just had to take a little peek..  
I sat in the bed, and finally opened it, and found some truly serous stuff inside.  
something about debts, and other money problems.. But what really hit me, was the contract with mom's name on..

in order to remain being a part of the circus after dad's disappearance, she had promised to marry her soon-coming child away,  
in the age of ten, And if she didn't, she would be left behind, alone.

As i went through the rest of the papers, I found Jamie's phone number. That might be very handy to keep, in case i need to talk to him..  
The last interesting thing i found, was the letter from Germany. It was unreadable, as it stood in German, but it pretty much looked like a contract too.  
I knew i needed someone to read it up for me, but i had no idea who i could get to do that.  
No one wanted to answer me, when i asked them about the circus, so who would go and help me now..  
But then I remembered the phone number. Jamie was possibly my last hope, as he didn't seemed particularly fond of his stepfather at the moment.

I took my phone and called him, without any idea what to say to him. But before i got the chance of regretting, a young man suddenly took the phone..

Jamie: "Hello, Jamie speaking."

Kitty: "H-hey, it's Katherine."

Jamie: "Katherine? But, how! Who gave you my number?"

Kitty: "I found it.. Now listen, i haven't got much time.. I don't really know you or anything, but i know i was suppose to get married with you, and you said no,  
and i can't tell you how happy i am about that.. But now you're dad is planing to marry me instead, and i might need you're help!"

Jamie: "Wait a minute. Him, marrying you? That can't be true, he's already got a wife.. And besides, he isn't my real father, only stepfather.."

Kitty: "What? I'm sorry, i think i heard wrong.."

Jamie: "No you didn't hear wrong, he is already married to a woman named Zarah.. My mom.. "

Kitty: "No way, this is getting way to weird.. Is she living with you?"

Jamie: "Yes. We are living in a house some street's away from the tent were he work.. And now, what did you need my help to?"

Kitty: "I.. I had to ask you, can you read German?"

Jamie: "Yes, pretty well actually.. Why?"

Kitty: "Because i need you to translate a letter for me, as fast as possible."

Jamie: "Sure, send it to me by mail, and i'll see what i can do.."

Kitty: "Um actually, it's pretty important, and i need to know it today.."

Jamie: "Oh, I see.. Then meed me tonight at 10 pm at the entrance of the circus, and i'll read it up for you."

Kitty: "Okay then, see you.. And thanks!"

Jamie: "Your welcome.."

Kitty: "Oh, by the way, you say you a living not far from here, in a house? aren't you and you're mom a part of the traveling circus?"

Jamie: Well yes, my mom and i was a part of it some years ago, but that's before you're birth. Now we rent a house close to the tent.  
So when the tent move, we move to.."

Kitty: "So you get a new house every time? I don't no much about outside the tent, but that sounds expensive.."

Jamie: "Well, it would be, but dad makes a lot of money.."

Kitty: "A lot of money? But then why all the debts?"

Jamie: "Debts?"

Kitty: "Never mind, see you tonight.."

.

.

.

the day went by slowly, but then it finally got dark. I sneaked myself past the guards with ease, and now i stood, ready at the entrance, as promised.  
When he finally came, my hart stopped for a second. This was the boy i thought i would never meet, but here he was, ready to help me..

Kitty: "Thanks for coming.. well, here.."

I gave him the letter, and he started to read it up aloud, but still, in a quite manner, so only I could hear it.._  
_

Jamie: "um, It's something about a boy from Germany being sent here to Italy, due to some kinda work.. Do you know a boy named Kurt?"

I told him that the only kid here was me, and he looked at me in disbelieve. Then i told him how strange people had been acting lately,  
The weird papers i found, and about the area i didn't know anything about.. We talked pretty long,  
before i promised him to go and find out what the place was about, and then call him again.. And he promised to help me, if i needed his help again..  
He then leaved, and i promised myself to go and see what the heck was going on at the other side.. Tonight.

.

.

I hid in the shadows and sneak past the guards once again, but instead of going to the left against my trailer, I went to the right.  
This time, nothing could stop me! And as i passed the fire-eaters trailer, I felt the time stop for a second. So far had i never come before.  
I saw trailers everywhere, some stalls, and a little carousel in the middle.. I moved a little closer, but when a door suddenly swung open,  
i hurried to hide behind some old wood boxes. I couldn't believe my own eyes, as a big woman with two heads stepped out of the door,  
but as i looked to the other side, i saw the tallest man i had ever seen! I thought about it all, and then realized, that it must be some kind of freak show.  
I had heard people talk about things like that, but i never believed it was true.. Sure, i was possible a freak too, but it still seemed unrealistic.

I was ready to turn away in fear of getting spotted, but then something grab my ankle..  
I looked down, and saw a little four legged girl smiling at me..  
She asked me about who i was, and i told her my name was Kitty.. I then asked her about a boy from Germany named Kurt.  
She did know a boy from Germany, but the boy she knew wasn't named Kurt, but Diablo. "Diablo means demon" She told me.

She promised me to lead the way, but i had to carry her with me, as she couldn't walk by herself..  
"You do know that he only speak German, right?" The little girl asked, as i picked her up.  
"No, but i surely do now. Can you maybe tell me a little more about him on the way?"  
We walked past some campers as She told me about his demonic look, and about him being trapped in a cage..  
I was just about to ask her why he was caged, but before i got the chance, i stood just a few meters from the prison of his..

Kitty/me: "So this is it huh, this is the place?"  
Girl: "Yes.. may you have luck in finding the answers you are looking for.."  
Kitty: "All right.. And thanks for helping me.."  
Girl: "You are all welcome to come and say hi whenever you want to, as long as no one sees you.."  
Kitty: "Thanks for the invite, but i have to ask you.. What's you're name?"  
Girl: "Well, most people just call me four legged, but my real name is Matilda.."  
Kitty: "Then Matilda, it was nice to meet you. Can you make it yourself from here on?"  
Girl: "Sure, i'm used to crawl just fine.."

She then crawled away the best she could, and leaved me in a place i knew absolutely nothing about.  
I leaned my back against a tree and looked in the girl's direction for a moment, before I pulled myself together and went to the cage.  
I looked trough the bars, and got my eyes on a blue, fuzzy boy laying on the side, with his back against me.  
I was sure he was sleep, and as i didn't wanna wake him, i just stood there, and looked at him..  
I saw a tail sticking out of his black, ruined shorts, and red streaks of blood on his shirtless back, which made it look as if he had he been scourged or something.  
As i kept on studying him from the back side of him, he suddenly turned around, now having his face inches from my own.  
I looked at his long pointy ears, and his weirdly white and fanged teeth's, which didn't have the slightest hint of yellow at all.  
I found him close enough for me to touch, and without realizing, I let one of my hands run through the fur on his cheek..  
He had obviously could feel it as his gleaming yellow eyes opened and looked directly into mine.  
I got a big shock, but didn't as much as move. I was just standing there, keeping my hand on his cheek,  
as he too just laid still, looking at me. He then took his tree fingered hand, and laid it on mine..  
I then tried to look as calm as i could, even though I was full of panic inside, and tried to communicate with him as good as i could..  
I asked him if his name was Kurt by making hand signs, then saying his name.  
He seemed to light up when I said his name, not sure why, he just did..  
He then tried to talk to me, but i had no clue in what he said..

Kurt: "Ja, aber wie wissen sie mein richtiger Name? Ich habe Ihnen vorher getroffen?  
Kitty: "I'm so sorry Kurt, but i don't know what you are saying.."

* * *

**Chapter done.. Confused? Then i ain't blaming you, cause i did rush this one a little.. Give a review, and tell what you think! ;)**


	4. I can't stay, and neither can you

**Thanks to all the amazing readers out there, who is kind enough to give a review! That means a lot!**

**I don't know if i should raise the rating, but for now, i'll let it stay at T..**

**I don't own x-men...**

* * *

I used the next couple of weeks on secretly visiting him, and though we didn't understand each other,  
we still came closer every time i visited. He was very shy in the beginning, but that changed quickly, and he started to trust me..  
Now when we meet, we look each other in the eyes (And he has some of the most beautiful eyes ever).  
I started to lean some basic words in Deutsch (German) as Nein, Ja, Danke, bitte schön, wunderbar, and Auf Wiedersehen..  
I even manage to ask for his age, and he told me that he was about 11..  
Sometimes when we met, i had bread with me, as i found him way to skinny to be healthy, and he acepted it everytime.  
He was always happy to see me, and i too was happy to see him..

One day (or night to be exactly) where i was on my way to see him, someone suddenly gripped my ankle..  
It was Matilda, the four legged girl who helped me find him, and who promised to keep my daily visits a secret.  
I sure had to promise her sweets in return, but it was worth it..

But this time she looked way to serious to just ask for candy, she had something way more important to tell..  
I knelt down beside her, to hear what she wanted to say..

Matilda: "You can't visit Kurt today, he isn't feeling to good.."

Kitty: "If he's sick, then my reason to visit is even bigger.. And you know, i have to tell him something very important."

Matilda: "No, you don't understand, he isn't just sick. They always give him a syringe with something i don't know to make him stay calm,  
and earlier today, i saw they gave him a overdose. So he isn't feeling good now, not enough to enjoy company.."

Kitty: "I didn't know they did that to him... But no matter how bad he's feeling, i still need to talk to him!"

Matilda: About what?"

Kitty: "You have to promise me you aren't telling anyone.."

Matilda: "I promise.."

Kitty: "Okay then.. I am planning to leave the circus, as i have this terrible wedding thing tomorrow.  
I was thinking to get Kurt out of here with me, a place where it's safe, and no one will ever look for us.."

Matilda: "So that's why you have a backpack on? What's in it?"

Kitty: "oh, you know, Just the most important: Some clothes, two blankets, some money, a hood to Kurt, and some bread and water.."

Matilda: "So you are just leaving without a warning.. God bless you!"

Kitty: "You know, i don't really have any other choice.. Now i have to go. Wish me luck!"

Matilda: "Right, good luck, and i promise, i won't tell anyone.."

With that i leaved the girl behind.. I had convinced Jamie to drive me and a friend across the border to France,  
As we couldn't stay in Italy without being found. Italy sure is a big place, and i know that, cause I've seen it on a globe,  
but then again. If i am so important, then i know they would find me in one way or another..  
No, we had to get as far away as possible.. And i had a plan.  
We had to get out of the country, and get on a boat to america.. Of cause we have boats here too,  
but then they would probably know i was at the docks... So we can't use the easy way..  
I had heard that all you're dreams would come true if you got to america, and i didn't have much to lose..  
But first, i had to get there, and before that, i had to get Kurt and myself out of here..

I came closer and closer to the sick boy.  
i felt my heart beat very fast, as i suddenly stood right beside him..  
He was shaking, his eyes shot tight, and he gritted his teeth..  
He held his hands close to his stomach, making him look like he was in a terrible pain.  
I was just about to bail him out, when i heard heavy footsteps leading my way.  
I had to hide, fast! I ran and hid behind a bush not far away.  
i could only see a little from there, but i did see who the mysterious person was.  
It showed up to be Henrik, of cause, it just had to be him..  
He went inside the cage with a whip in his right hand. I heard him ask the boy to stand,  
but as he clearly couldn't do that by himself, i knew something bad was going to happen.  
Suddenly, a loud cry of pain, and the sound of leather whip against something, or someone could be heard.  
It was sickening to listen to, but i couldn't do anything about it..

When the terrible noise finally stopped, i found myself holding my ears tight.  
I then ran as fast as i could to Kurt's rescue.  
I had the most nasty sight as i finally stood there..  
Blood. blood everywhere. On the walls, in the hay, and it was all his..  
His back was covered in the red vital fluid, and i really struggled not to faint..

I pulled myself together and phased trough the bars. I took an arm around him,  
and tried to lift him up to an standing position, and when that finally succeeded,  
he took his own arm around me.. I then phased us both out of there.  
It was really hard for him to walk, so i helped him as much as i could.

When we finally got out, i found the parking lot empty..  
There were no Jamie in sight..  
I stood there for another ten minutes and hoped he would come,  
but no, he didn't. Something was very wrong, i just knew it..

But if he wasn't coming, then we had to get going as fast as possible.  
We had to at least get out of sight, as we could get busted any time soon..  
I ran as fast as i could, in the direction of the town i knew wasn't long away,  
with a heavy backpack, and a almost unconscious bloody elf clinging against me.  
I was very tired myself, but i had to continue.

When we finally found ourself in the little, charming, but very dark city,  
I rushed to find a small alley between two houses, where we would be out of sight.  
I then took off my bag, sat the elf down, found some of the water of mine,  
and started cleaning his back as good as i could. He groaned in pain,  
but if i didn't do it, then it would possibly get infected, or something worse..  
Oh no, i'm starting to sound like my mom! Who i too left behind..  
But i did wright her a letter telling her i was fine, and she didn't have to worry,  
or try to find me, as i would be long gone when she woke.. I would be, but wasn't..

When i finally finished cleaning the open Wounds, and his fur free from blood,  
i took the blanket's up from the bag, rolled one of them around him,  
and made him lay down. I then took the other blanket, and before i knew it, i went to sleep..

But even in my sleep, i couldn't help but thinking about Jamie..  
Why did he let me down on such an important time?

* * *

**End of chapter.. And now it's review time! :) Tell me what you think about the story so far..  
And as a little bonus: Why do you think Jamie let Kitty down, and didn't help her as promised?  
Leave a guess, and i'll tell you why in the next chapter.. And when that's said.. Thanks for reading!**


	5. The border of France

**Hey reader, thank you for reading! Too all of you reviewers out there.. I love you! Or, like you, as i have never met you..  
Never mind, here is the next chapter.. :) It's a little short, however...**

**I don't own x-men..**

* * *

I woke the next morning to the sound of vomiting. Great way to start a day, isn't it? No, no it isn't...  
I turned my head, and saw Kurt lose that last bit of food left in his stomach.  
I knew it had to be the drug-things fault, and i couldn't help but feel sorry for him..

I myself, was hungry and tired, and just wanted to continue my sleep more than anything else,  
but then i remembered what day it was, and were we were..

We were in the city.. Or i guess it was more of a village, which remained close to the circus we escaped from, only hours ago.  
Today was supposed to be my wedding day, and the last day of my freedom,  
As my eleventh birthday was just a day away..

I forced myself to get up, and despite the terrible back pain i had after lying on the bare ground,  
i packed the blankets away, and sneaked over to the corner of the alley, to keep a lookout..  
It was a beautiful village, full of colorful houses, flowers, hard working people and... Guards?!  
They were everywhere, asking people about a missing girl and a demon child.  
Suddenly a woman pointed in my direction, and one of the guards looked right at me..  
I took my bag, grabbed a still very dizzy elf by the arm, and phased us trough that wall behind us,  
that made our hiding place a dead end..

We kept running as more and more men in black persecuted us,  
and then out of a sudden, my phone began to ring. I sure was way to busy to talk, but ended up answer it anyway.  
I ran and hided at a corner, and as no one was in sight, i anxiously answered the phone..

Kitty: "Hallo, it's Kitty.. who am i talking to!"

Jamie: "Don't worry, it's me, Jamie.."

Kitty: "Thank god it's you! Where were you yesterday? We are on the run from some crazy men right now because of you!"

Jamie: "Hey, i'm so sorry about that, but i got busted trying to sneak out, and ended up getting locked in my room..  
I tried to escape trough the window, but that was locked as well.. They sure is sneaky..  
But listen, i'm gonna make it up to you! I'm sitting in my car right now. Just tell me were you two are, and i'll be there in a second.."

Kitty: "Well, thanks, but you know, i'm not really sure were we are.. It's first time i'm outside the circus,  
and i was just lucky that i found this place.."

Jamie: "Then tell me what's around you.. What do you see?"

Kitty: "I- eh.. See a sign of a big scissor, and a pretzel.."

Jamie: "So.. You are between a hair saloon and a bakery.. Then i think i know were you are,  
just try and stay in that area, and i'll be there as fast as i can!"

Kitty: "Okay, hurry!"

I then packed my phone away, and just out of a sudden, a man yelled: I found them! They are over here!  
We then started running again, but instead of getting as far away as possible, we tried to stay in the area as promised.  
We climbed up the buildings nearby, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and Kurt turned out to be nicely good at climbing..

We still had some men running after us when Jamie came.  
We got down from the roof, jumped into the car, and went of.  
In the matter of no time, Tree black cars was right behind us, and we used the next couple of hours getting away..  
Jamie was actually a really great driver, and we drove indescribably fast!

The stressing ride was a good opportunity to get something to eat, so i took the last bread i had,  
and shared it with blue boy..

Jamie: "So, you're 11th birthday is tomorrow, am i right?"

Kitty: "Yes it is, and as bigger of a reason not to get captured!"

Jamie: "And that's the German boy?"

Kitty: "Yes, i saved him from this terrible place! And i met this little girl.. It was just really weird!"

Jamie: "It sure sounds so..

We sat in a awkward silence, but despite the fact that we nothing said,  
there still was a terrible noise of cars crashing into cars, and a strange sounds of soon shredded tires..  
But after some time, not a sound could be heard..

Jamie: "Hey look, i think we got away!"

I looked back, and as he said, there wasn't a single black car to see..

Kitty: "Oh god, i was so scared! I can't believe we made it!"

Jamie: And we are almost in France.. But i have to know.. What are you gonna do? I can't go with you,  
so the two of you are gonna be all by yourself.. "

Kitty: "Actually, i have no idea, i mean, i'm thinking about finding a harbor, get on a ship,  
and sail all the way to america.. Mom once told me that we had family over there.."

Jamie: "But don't you need a pass to sail?"

Kitty: "A pass? What is that?"

Jamie: "It's like a ticket to get out of Europe, and if you don't have such a thing, you can't leave.."

Kitty: "Then i'll try and get one.. Don't worry, i'll come up with something.."

Jamie: "Alright, i guess it's the only opportunity we have, but remember to send a postcard to me when you get there.."

Kitty: "Don't worry, i will.."

Jamie: "Thank you..

He then stopped the car.. We were there, the border of France..

Jamie: "Now get out, before i change my mind.."

Kitty: "Thanks for everything.."

We got out, and Jamie drove away. There was no turning back now..  
I opened my backpack, and reached for the hood.. I then gave it to Kurt.

Kitty: "Here, take this on. We have to be as invisible as possible.."

I think he understood me, or at least the most of it..

Kurt: "Danke kitten, aber was nun?" (thanks Kitty, but what now?)

Kitty: "I don't know, i guess we need to get a pass.."

I then out of a sudden remembered.. I didn't know Jamie's address,  
so how was i suppose to send him a letter!  
But then i realized i had his phone number, so i just had to call him and ask.  
So stupid i am forgetting that..

I rang to him, as i knew he wasn't busy with anything else than driving home,  
but when I got through to his phone, it was an completely different voice I heard..

Henrik: I'm sorry to disappoint you little girl, but Jamie can't come to the phone right now,  
or actually, he won't be able to at all...  
Oh, and by the way, i know were you are, and i promise i'll get to you soon..  
Just remember that i got my eyes on you, so you wan't be able to hide from me.. Not even in France..

* * *

**So, they made it to France, but then, what are they gonna do from there..  
Well, i guess you will have to wait to the next chapter to get the answer... :p**

**Give a review and tell me what you liked/disliked about the chapter, and have a nice day / night..**


	6. Long roads, black cars and Sandwiches?

**Hey reader.. Sorry for not being updating before now, my life have been a little.. difficult lately..  
I have used a little accent on Kurt in this, but not to much, as it would be unreadable, so just imagine he has a very thick German accent.  
****This chapter will be a little longer than the others, and if you are a very sensitive person, or under twelve,  
then I would advise you not to read the lower part of the story.. Now you have been warned..**

**I do not own x-men..**

* * *

So, now you know how it all began, and how i ended in this crazy (and long) journey to America...  
Our first priority was to get as far away from Italy as possible, and maybe find a little village or just somewhere with a roof,  
where we could relax probably, and maybe get something to eat.. But things never goes that easy, do they?..  
Kurt turned out to be pretty good at English, or otherwise he was very fast to learn it..  
He sure talked with a very thick accent, and mixed English and German a lot when he talked, but i still managed to understand him.  
I, in the other hand, had to promise him not to talk to much Italian, as he didn't understand a single word of it..  
Now, we had walked the hole night non stop, and even though we had gone past a lot of small towns,  
I still felt that we were way too close to the border, to take a pause..

Kitty: "Come on, walk a little faster!"

Kurt: "Can.. nicht... go.. further.."

Kitty: "To bad! We have to get as far away from Italy as possible!"

Kurt: "But keety, We have walked die hole night.. I'm tired.."

Kitty: "Listen. We'll find a place to stay and relax in the next town we meet, okay?"

Kurt: "Fine, but then you must promise me that we'll get's something to eat soon. Mein stomach is killing me!"

Kitty: "I.. I can't promise that. But we will find out of something when we get there."

Kurt: "So, what you're saying is, that the faster we get there, the faster we get food?"

Kitty: "Exactly! So come on!"

His eyes suddenly lighted up, as i just told him the greatest news ever. He grabbed me by the arm, and asked:

Kurt: "Do you trust me?"

Kitty: "Yes, sure i do.."

Kurt: "Then hold on! Do you see dass sign over there?"

Kitty: "Yes, why?.."

Then out of nothing, the world around us disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and reappeared at the exact spot Kurt pointed out only seconds ago..

Kitty: "W-what just happened?!"

Kurt: "I just ported us closer to our destination. Your welcome.."

Kitty: "I think i'm gonna be sick.."

I then ran to the nearest bush, as Kurt just sat down and looked guilty, and.. Tired, really, really tired..  
Maybe it was best for both of us, if we took that break now anyway..

Kurt: "I'm sorry Keety. I guess i forgot how sickening it can fell, und how much energy you have to use.."

Kitty: "You could at least had warned me first! But never mind, i have to know how you did!"

Kurt: "I don't know, it's just a thing i can do.."

Kitty: "Then i'll show you what i can do too."

I then got up from the bush, took my bag of, and phased myself through the sign we stood next to..

Kurt: "Wait, so you're like me?"

Kitty: "Yes, kinda i guess.."

We started to show of all the things we could do, that we were sure the other couldn't do,  
and completely forgot the time that we didn't have.  
First when i felt on my but trying to make a double backward somersault, it dawned on me.

Kitty: "Oh my, we have to get going, we have already used way to much time on nothing!"

Kurt: "Sure, but.. Which way did we come from?"

We both looked around, hoping to see something as familiar as the road we walked next to,  
but as typical as it was, we couldn't even see the sign anymore.  
We had been goofing around, not even thinking about where we ran, and now out of a sudden,we were lost..

Kitty: "Oh no, this can't be happening!

Kurt: "Hey, don't worry, we'll find back."

Kitty: "How?"

He ran over to a tree nearby, and started to climb it. He looked really sweet as he used his tail to swing upward.  
When he finally reached the top, he didn't come down for a fairly long time. After some time, he finally came down.

Kurt: "Good news, i found die road, and die sign where we left from, but there are standing a black Auto there now.."

Kitty: "A black car? Are you sure?"

Kurt: "You wanna see for yourself?"

Kitty: "No, i trust you. But if this is true, then i have a really bad feeling about this.. Hey wait, my bag!"

Kurt: "?..What's wrong with you're back, is it hurt?"

Kitty: "No, not my back, but backpack! I left it over there, and there are some really important things in it!  
And if it's who i think it is driving that car, then we can't risk he get's his hands on it!"  
We have to get it back right now! Can you like, get us over there, fast?"

Kurt: "Sure!"

We then disappeared again, making it my second time trying it. I have to say,  
that it wasn't as bad the second time. At least not for me..

Kitty: "You know, if i had the same ability as you, then i would use it all the time."

Kurt: "Ja ja, can't we save the small talk to later?"

Kitty: "Hey, why so moody suddenly?"

Kurt: "I'm tired and starving, that's why! Now come on.."

We went the closest we could to the car, and then hided behind a.. Bush? (Well, there were a lot of bushes)  
I saw this big black haired man, with a black suit, go around with my bag.

In that one second, nothing gave any sense to me anymore!  
I mean, why was it that i was so important, that this stupid Henrik guy(If that even was his real name)  
had sent agent look a liked men out to get me! I mean.. Us. They were probably after blue boy too..  
And another little detail.. What was happening to me! I had for some reason taken all the:  
I can go through stuff as if i was a ghost, and my possibly best and only friend has the look of a blue demon,  
and can Bamf himself around! (Can i call it that? Whatever, from now on i can. He's totally Bamfing around!)  
Well, I had taken all this pretty calm, but now that i started to realize what was going on, i kinda panicked..

We saw the man threw it down the trunk of the car, for after that get into the front seat, and start talking on the phone..

Kitty: "Now we got our chance!"

I took Kurt's hand and drew him with me, as i ran the fastest i could, for after that diving into the trunk by phasing.  
We then found our-self in the dark car. I was lucky enough to find a flashlight in there, so finding my bag was easy.  
But as I led it through, i couldn't find the most important thing of them all.

Kitty: "The papers! They aren't here!"

Kurt: "Was, what papers?"

Kitty: "Some really important ones! Excuse me a second."

Kurt: "Right, just hurry back.."

I then phased my head through the backseat, and got my eyes on the papers.  
I let my right hand out to grab them, then slowly and quietly took my hand back.  
As i was ready to leave, my eyes got linked to an unopened sandwich.  
"I have to get my hands on that one!" Was my only thought, as i once again let my hand out to reach it,  
and got it without he even noticed it.. I then phased myself back to the trunk were Kurt was waiting.

Kurt: "What took you so long? Did you get it?"

He looked anxiously at me, as if i had been away from him in hours.

Kitty: "Don't worry, i got them, and i even got us a sandwich!"

Kurt: "You mean you took that man's food? Ain't that a little dangerous?"

Kitty: "Nahh, what he doesn't know, he can't feel sorry for.. Now, time for us to go!"

I grabbed my Fuzzy friend, and he ported us as far away as possible. Which ended up being that same bush we hided behind some time ago.

Kitty: "Phew, that was close! But at least we got away, right Kurt. Kurt?...

I looked back and saw him sitting with my bag, eating the sandwich all by himself. He actually stuffed his face with it.

Kitty: "Kurt! I told you we had to share it, i'm hungry too you know!"

Kurt: sorry Keety, i'm just so hungry.."

He looked at me with his big yellow, golden liked eyes, and i ended up forgiving him, and led him eat the rest.

Kitty: "But when you're done, we have to get going."

Kurt: "Sure!"

We then continued our long walk, and this time, we held out an extra eye out for black cars.  
We walked for another half an hour, before we finally ended in a town called Chambéry..

Kitty: "Yes we made it! This is so insane, am i right!"

I jumped around happier than ever.  
I wanted to celebrate it whit Kurt, but as i turned around, and went closer to him, i knew something was very wrong.

Kurt: "K-keety, i don't feel to good.."

He leaned up against me, and in the beginning i thought he just wanted to give me a hug,  
but when he started to feel heavier, i knew it wasn't a normal hug.  
I tried to move a little away from him, but as i did so, he almost felt to the ground, but i managed to catch him in the last second.  
By what i knew, he was unconscious..

Kitty: "No! No, no, no, no , NO! This can't be happening! Wake up, please, just wake up!"

I then searched my bag for something that might help, but instead i found some sort of small chip tracking device. (Something i learned about in the circus)  
I was completely shocked, as i took it of my bag and trashed it with my foot.. "They know where we are!" I thought out loud.

I looked around for a possible hiding place, and saw a little motel.. I then got a good grip of my little elf,  
and ran as fast as i could. When i finally stood at the door, i knocked on it as hard as i could, and hided Kurt's face with the hood..  
Then a young man suddenly opened the door...

Kitty: "Hello, sorry to interrupt, but do you have any free rooms for two kids?"

Man: "Sorry, no room for gypsy's!"

Kitty: "Hey, who do you call a gypsy! I'm not like that anymore! Please just, let us in for a moment at least!  
My friend here are really sick, and we really needs a place to stay!"

Then a young woman came by, and kissed the man on the chick."

Woman: "Don't be so angry dear, they are only kids. Let them in."

Man: "Fine. But if anything goes missing, then it ain't my fault!"

We then went inside, and for a moment i was happy that i managed to hide his tail and legs with that extra skirt i had with me..  
He sure looked a little funny, but at least no one screamed up.

Woman: "Here, let the poor boy in the couch.."

I laid him down. She was just about to take of his hood, but i managed to stop her, by telling her that he was very shy,  
and didn't wan't anyone to see his face. He only wanted me to see him when he was sick. She somehow bought it,  
and let me to a table. She then gave me some food, and started to ask me questions..

Woman: "First of all my name is Lou, and my man over there, his name is Antoine. what's you're name dear?"

I guessed i had to use fake name's, in case someone would ask about us later..

Kitty: "My name's Zoe, and the boy on the couch's name is Ethan.. We have been coming from far away, so we're really tired."

Lou: "And do you have any idea what's wrong with you're friend?"

Kitty: "No, i'm not sure, but i think it's some kind of food poisoning.."

Lou: "Then i might go and find some medicine for him.. And here you go, the keys to room number five..

Kitty: "You mean we can stay? For free?"

Lou: "Yes, but just for one night, or else i have a very angry man to care about.."

I then said thanks to her, got my grip on Kurt, and went for our room. He was very easy to carry, even though he was a little higher than me.  
When i got there, i let him down on one of the two beds. It then knocked on the door, and Lou gave me the medicine, for after that leave us for the night.  
And yes, it had managed to get dark way to soon.. I started to take some of the still unconscious boy's clothe of, which was the hood and the skirt,  
leaving him in just the shorts he had been having on all the time.. I then looked at the medicine and read:

Kitty: "Anti- Nausea suppositories... Suppositories! Oh no.."

I then looked back at my pale friend, and felt my world fall apart. I had to take the boys pant's of, and stick a pill up his rectum.  
Sure, i knew how to do it, as my mom had done it with me once, but she was my mom, and she was a grown up!  
I was just a kid on eleven, and i had to do it now, with a boy.. I pulled myself together and took a pill up, removed the foil,  
moistened it with some water, got him to lie on the sight, and took down his pants..  
I did anything i could to not find it weird, nasty and awkward as i.. well, you know what.  
After that i used close to half and hour washing my hands..  
I then went to bed myself, turned the light off, and went to sleep, only thinking one thing:

Kitty: "You owe me a huge favor now Fuzzy!"

* * *

**Please make a review, that means everything right now! And thanks for reading.. Till i see you next time!**


	7. On the road again

**Hello reader, and/or follower/reviewer/mutant/ time traveler.. Thank you for reading! It means a lot..  
Please remember to give a review when your done reading, so i know if you liked it or not..**

**I still don't own the x-men..**

* * *

I was lying in a bed in a cheap and cold motel room, only centimeters from were my best friend was sleeping.  
It was 4 in the morning, and i hadn't been sleeping at all. I had used the night thinking, as i always did.  
Now that i think about it, i use way to much energy thinking so much, but i can't help it, it's just a part of being me i guess.

I had survived my 11th birthday, and it had truly been the weirdest one yet.  
But i was alive and unmarried, and that was the most important thing.  
So, after laying awake in so incredibly long hours, my fuzzy friend finally started to wake up.  
He had been sleeping ever since we got there, even before that.  
He just fell asleep all of a sudden, but i sure had an good idea why.  
I stood up, and went to his bed to help him..

Kurt: "Keety.. Keety were are you?"

Kitty: "Hey, i'm right here fuzzy, don't worry."

Kurt: "Where, i can't see you.."

Kitty: "What do you mean, should i turn the light on?"

Kurt: "Nein, everything's blurred, i really can't see you! Can you make it go away?"

Kitty: "I would gladly give you something to make it go away Kurt, but i ain't going trough all that again!  
But no worries, i'll go and see if i can find something down stairs, just stay here!"

With that i phased through the floor, and went to the nearest bathroom.  
I searched in all the cabinet's, and finally found some pills that might help.  
But before i got out of the bathroom, a hard knock could be heard on the front door.  
I sat the toilet door slightly ajar, and looked carefully out of the little opening.  
It then knocked again, and Lou came running to open the door..

Man: "Hello Madame, have you seen two kids come by lately?"

Lou: "Well hello to you too! You could at least apologize for waking me up at this hour! Have your mom not learned you about manners?"

Man: "That is none of your business lady! Have you, or have you not!"

Lou: "No, i haven't, now goodbye!"

Man: "Not so fast! Me and my fellas here got orders to get an inside look, in case your lying, so get out of our way!"

Lou: "Forget it, none of you will get in as long as i'm here!"

Man: "Oh, so you wanna do it the hard way? Fine with me!"

He then lifted her up and threw her outside as it was nothing, and then went in my direction.  
I started to panic and phased myself trough the ceiling (however i managed to do that is a mystery) and then went back to the room.  
Kurt had fallen asleep again, and i almost didn't wan't to wake him up again..  
Suddenly my phone started ringing, and even though I was terrified, I took it.

Kitty: "Hello?"

Henrik: "Hello Kitty, how are your little adventure going?"

Kitty: "You! What's your problem, why can't you just leave us alone!"

Henrik: "You really don't know, do you?"

Kitty: "No, i really don't know! And what have you done to Kurt since he's sick?"

Henrik: "Just a overdose of Benzodiazepine (a kind of sleeping pill) nothing he ain't used to.  
Now, are you having any, i don't know, recently discovered changes in your life Kitty?"

Kitty: "What do you mean by that?"

Henrik: "You know exactly what i mean girl. Your recently discovered extraordinary abilities."

Kitty: "How do you know! Have you been spying on me all the time?!"

Henrik: "No, i knew it from before you were born. You see Katherine, your dad was a mutant,  
and as the X-gene is hereditary, i knew you would have it too."

Kitty: "Wait, What did you do to my father!"

Henrik: "He died in the name of science girl, but don't worry, you'll be with him soon.."

He then hung up, and leaved me pale as a sheet. Was he threatening me now!

Kurt: "Kätzchen, what's going on?"

Kurt was sitting on his bed, looking at me with big, bright eyes, that almost lit up the room.

Kitty: "Your feeling better?"

Kurt: "Ja, a little..

Kitty: "Great, now take these!"

I pulled his mouth open and threw the pills inside, all while i tried to ignore the fact,  
that i had cut my finger on one of his fangs, and that he started to cough as the pills almost went down the wrong throat.

Kitty: "Sorry about that.. Now get up and bamf us outside!"

Kurt: "But i don't know were we are.."

Kitty: "Then listen! We are on a motel in a town called Chambéry in France,  
and if that info didn't help, then just look out the window.."

I pulled him to the window, and pointed at the ground..

Kurt: "Okay fine, i'll try, but i can't guarantee that we won't end up in a tree or something.."

Kitty: "Don't worry, i'll just phase us out of it if it goes wrong."

Kurt: "And you're sure you can do that?"

Kitty: "Uhm.. Sure i can!.. I think.. "

Kurt: (Sight) Then goodbye bett, i'll miss you.."

With that he bamfed us outside, and actually almost into a tree, but only almost..

Kitty: "God, we made it! That was like, way to close!"

Kurt: "Was, what are we running from? Who's inside?"

Kitty: "The men Kurt, the ones following us. And i finally know why!"

Kurt: "Why then, tell me!"

Kitty: "We are mutants Kurt! I don't really know what that is, but Henrik called me, and told me about some kinda X-gene that makes us different.  
He told me how he killed my father, and now he wanna kill us too! And that's why we had to get out of there!"

Kurt: "He wanna kill us?! But we haven't done anything!"

Kitty: "No, we haven't, but he needs our body's in the name of science, or something like that.."

Kurt: "?"

Kitty: "You know, never mind, let's just get going.. we need to find that harbor."

Kurt: "But i thought we needed that pass thing to get on a boat.."

Kitty: "I know, but i have no idea how to get one. And besides, there have to be someone that accepts stowaways.."

* * *

We used the next couple of months traveling through France, and every time we found a place to stay,  
they ended up finding us in a matter of two to tree days. They were always close to us, and totally impossible to run from.  
We didn't have any money, so we had to steal for a living. I wasn't happy for doing it, but we needed the food.  
Sometimes we made a little show in whatever town we came to, showing any kind of tricks we knew, hoping to get some extra money.  
I had told myself, that the life of a traveling thief was over, but the way things was going, i kinda needed to stay in business, at least a little longer.

We went trough a lot of towns on foot, but there were this one time we got a lift by an elderly married couple.  
It was actually really sweet of them, and it was nice to get driven around for once, but it still felt weird to drive around with strangers..  
After a lot of effort, we finally found a harbor, But as we feared, none of them wanted to take us with them.  
"You need money and an adult to leave the country" Was all they told us, before they advised us to get to Paris, the capital of France.

So we headed to Paris, without any idea why, but we didn't really have any other choices.  
We had to get somewhere, as staying at the same spot to long would make it easy for the enemy to catch us of guard.  
We used another couple of months getting to this new direction of ours, and within that time, Kurt's 12th birthday went by..  
We used the day in the sewers in a little town called Gien, in attempt to hide from our "pursuers".  
I had bought muffins from that little amount of money i had, as a birthday wouldn't be a real birthday without cake.  
But as i was gonna take my first bite, a rat crawled up my back, and somehow took the cake right out of my hand!  
I got extremely mad and started yelling at it, but instead of getting my cake back, we ended getting hundreds of little pests running after us!  
We ran trough the sewers, and phased trough walls, and i almost felt over my own legs, but Kurt thankfully grabbed me before i felt in the dirty water.  
He shared his own cupcake with me when we finally got away.. He's actually a really sweet boy, and i'm really happy to have the fuzzy one by my side in this!

So, after almost a year of running, we finally ended in Paris. It was a big and bright city, full of life and music.  
But we didn't have the time to enjoy it, as we still had people chasing us..

But now to the big and feared question: what do we do from here?..

* * *

**That was that chapter.. Hope you enjoyed it. I Kinda rushed this chapter a little, but i hope it ended okay anyway..  
****Please, please. Please, give a review, cause if you don't, then i have no idea if you like it or not! So please remember to do that! ;)****  
**

**As that is said, again, thank you for reading! :D**


	8. A possible new home?

**Hey reader, how's it going? I hope that answer is good, and if not, well.. That kinda days shall there also be room for..  
****I'm using a little bit of a different writing style in this, and i hope this one is a little better than the other one. It's not much i have been chancing however.. **

**Read and review, and then continue having a nice/bad day/night.. **

**I don't own the x-men, but i do own this story ;)**

* * *

We stood in the middle of a marked square, and tried to push ourselves trough a crowd of people.  
We was being as careful as possible, but still in a good tempo. I tried to pull myself out of the desire to just phase through people,  
and I could see my blue friend fought a hard fight in not bamfing away.  
He hated big crowds, or that was what he told me just seconds ago, when we stood in the other end of the square.  
He had asked me to go and find another way, or at least go around the market instead of right through it, as crowds kinda scared him,  
but as stubborn as I was, I made us take the way trough.  
We were in the middle of September, so it was quite cold, since we didn't have any kind of outerwear, only summer clothes.  
Actually, it was cold enough to make small clouds through our mouths.  
We went by a lot of food, flower and clothes stands, and a lot of performers, who was either musicians or painters.  
We even went by this young woman, who was painting the most beautiful flowers.  
I couldn't help but stop up and admire her art, as she made soft brushstrokes into leafs..

"It's very beautiful" I told her, and she smiled at me.

"Thank you sweetie, I appreciate that you like my art" she answered, as she gave me the paintbrush.

"You wanna help me finish it?" I took the brush, and I asked her what I had to paint..

"Paint just what you wanna paint, the choice is yours"

I then started drawing a little purple flower in the corner of the forest in the painting,  
and then she stepped back to take a good look at the finished work.

"It looks great! Thank you for helping me. Now, what's your name?"

"My names kit- eh Zoe!"

"Aha, So.. Zoe, do you paint often?"

"Well, yes, I used to draw a lot with my mom.."

"you used to?"

I.. I guess I don't have any parent's at the moment.. You see, I ran away from almost a year ago, and now i'm on my way to America .."

"So, you're all by yourself, aren't you scared?"

"A little, but i'm not all alone, I have a good friend of mine with me"

"And where is your friend?"

I then looked around, trying to find him in between all the people..

"Wait a second while I go find him.."

I went by the crowd of watchers that just as me had stopped up to take interest in her work.  
When I came to the middle, I got my eyes on my hooded fella.  
I lay my hand on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise.  
He was shaking as a little dog, as he asked me where I had been..

"I have been painting with this sweet woman who wanted my help finish her painting, and now she wants to meet you"

I then took his hand and let him through the crowd, making him feel very uncomfortable.  
As we came through, the woman was on her way to pack her stuff..

"So, you are Zoe's friend. Nice to meet you, I'm Olivia. I hear you and Zoe are running away, is that true?"

"Y-yes, it's true.."

"So what's your name?"

"My name's Kur-"

"Owen! His name is Owen!" I cut him off before he got a chance to answer probably,  
and he then asked me about it, and I told him to play along.

"So Zoe, do you and Owen wanna spend the night in my place? I have a two stored apartment,  
so you two can sleep in my atelier"

"Really, can we? Thank you so much! Isn't that great Kurt!"

"Kurt?"

"Oh- I mean, Owen, sorry, I have another friend named Kurt, I guess I got confused in a second"

"Mhm.. Well, if you two can help me pack my stuff, we can go right home and get the extra bed ready.."

We then helped her pack all her painting gear down in boxes.  
It took some time, and I ended up getting paint everywhere, but that was okay,  
because she had promised us a hot bath and some hot chocolate when we came home.  
It had been a lot of time since I last heard the word home, so it made me feel a little home sick.  
Just a week ago, another year of mine had come and passed, and I was now twelve like Kurt.  
He had given me a necklace with the Star of David on, as he knew I was a Jew.  
He also told me, that his necklace with the Christian cross meant a lot to him, as it was something his mother gave him in a young age,  
and it had been with him ever since. And that was the only gift I got, and I didn't need anything else.  
Him giving me that necklace, was as a sign of hope had come by, telling me that everything was gonna be alright.  
Maybe not today, but someday it would.

"Now, we have to get these boxes to my car, and then we can leave.."

But as we was ready to leave, an older man came running, while he yelled something in France,  
and then took a hold in Kurt's sleeve, making him drop the box he was holding..

"Hey, let me go!" He yelled, as he tried to get away by twisting and turning violently.

"Let the boy go, he hasn't done anything!" Olivia yelled at the man.

"That boy is a thief! He stole an apple from my stall!" He yelled back, now even angrier than before.

"Is that true, did you steal from the man?"

"I'm so sorry miss, I was just so hungry, und the apfel looked so delicious!" He cried out to Olivia with a shaking voice, as if he was crying.  
The man then pulled even harder in his arms, making it look like they were about to break.

"Please Sir, it hurts!" He screamed

"Stop right now, you're hurting him!" Olivia yelled, as she finally let go of the box she was holding, and ran to his rescue.

"Please stop holding me!" He cried out once again, as his tail came out of it's hide.  
People started yelling as it griped the man's arm, and tried to twist it until he would let go.  
The man finally loosened his grip, making Kurt fall on his tail and his hood fall down, now revealing his face for the audience..

"it's a demon child! It has to be the one with a reward for capturing!" A young man said before people started coming closer..

"Then his little girlfriend has to be the Kitty girl! Go get them!" Another said.

"Kurt, run!" I yelled, and then we ran with Olivia to her car, all the while I still hold the box I was given..

"Hurry girl, let the box in the trunk and get inside!" I then did as told by phasing the box inside, and then phased myself inside the car.  
Olivia then pressed the speeder, and we managed to get away.

"You okay?" I asked, as fuzzy rubbed his arm..

"Yes, it just hurt's a little.." He said, as he took up his sleeve.. Some small parts of his arm was hairless, as if it had been ripped off..

"Oh no, your fur.."

"Don't worry, it will grow out again in some time."

We drove a little time, before we got to her home. Once there, she parked the car, and we went up the stairs to her apartment.  
It was a big one with two bathrooms, a large living room that even got a TV, a clean and open kitchen that led to the dining room,  
and then there were one bedroom. She led us upstairs where we were suppose to sleep..  
There were easels, pencils and a lot other stuff up there. She went to a big clothing cabinet and started to pull clothes out of it.  
She seemed to have both woman and man clothes in there, so I couldn't help but ask her if she had a husband.  
She told me she had a man some years ago, but that he died in war, as he was a soldier,  
but that she she still had a lot of his clothes. She gave me some of her way to large clothes to sleep in,  
not that she was thick, she was a slim young brunette who could not be over twenty-five years, but since I was about two heads smaller than her, I'd get to swim in it. But as she gave fuzzy his clothes, I couldn't help but giggle, as the shirt was almost long enough to be a dress.

"Don't worry you two, I'll go buy some proper close tomorrow, so you only have to sleep in it tonight.."

"But isn't that expensive? And why would you do that to someone who's only gonna sleep here one night?"  
I asked her, as it made me a little confused..

"Because, if you two are gonna stay here, you'll need something to wear.." She answered

"Stay? You mean, we get to stay here?"

"Yes, as long as you may need to. I can't just let you two out there with all that crazy people running around.  
And besides, I could really need a helper to help me with the painting. So, what do you say, you wanna be my helper?"

"Yes, oh thank you so much!" I then hugged her, as happy tears ran down my chin"

"Does that mean I can stay too?" Kurt asked, as he stood all by himself, looking at us hugging.

"Of cause you can. You have to stay. Now come here and join the hug!" She said, as she led a hand to him, and pulled him into the hug.  
It was nice, almost as nice as when mom hugged me back home. Olivia then send us in bath, and made us hot chocolate as she promised.  
We sit and drank it with towels around us in the kitchen. Then we changed into night wear, and went up to second floor,  
were she was laying bedding on that one double bed in the room, that was to be exactly a folding bed.

"I hope it's okay that you have to sleep in same bed, but as big as it is, it shouldn't be a problem."

"No that's fine, it's way better than sleep on the ground!" I said, all happy by sleeping in a normal bed again.

"I can't believe it, a bed, a real bed!" Kurt Yelled before he ran by me, and jumped right into the bed.  
At first I thought the bed would clap together, but it didn't, and he started jumping up and down, happier than ever..

"Hey wait, you can't keep all the fun to yourself, let me join you!" I yelled back, and got up to the bed and jumped with him..

"I can see you two have fun, but now jump off so I can do the rest!" She said with a smile..

"Why are you even helping us? I mean, we aren't really normal you know.." I asked her.

"Because you are kids, and normal or abnormal doesn't mean anything. You needed me, so I helped you."

She finished making the bed, and send us right into it. I told her that that during the week someone would possibly come and kick the door in,  
but she just smiled and told me that whoever might come, wouldn't even get close to us, as long as she lived..  
She then said goodnight, and left the room. "I think she feel lonely, maybe that's why she want to let us stay here, what do you think?"  
I asked Kurt, but as i didn't get any answer, and a minor snore filled the room, i guessed that he already was fallen asleep.  
I then too felt in the deepest asleep I had been having in a very long time…

* * *

**That was that, hope you enjoyed it! **

**I have a question for you: If something like this happened, and two little kids needed a place to sleep,  
would you then be as open as Olivia, and just take them home with you? Make a review and tell me.. :)**


	9. We are doomed

**Hey reader! Sorry for being a little slow in updating, but i have been busy, and the chapter might be a little short.. **

**Oh, and if you have any ideas for further chapters, then tell me, i'll listen :)**

**I don't own x-men..**

* * *

The feeling of safety was incredibly nice, even though I used the first weeks being all anxious, but every time I felt like that,

I just started painting with Olivia. I don't know why, but she reminded me of my mother, and doing things with her made me feel safe.  
We weren't going outside at all, as it still was too dangerous with all that crazy people,  
thinking we were a gypsy witch and Satan walking around normal humans, planning to kill everybody, and then take over the world,  
When we in reality were two normal kids with benefits. And even though no one had found our "hiding place",  
and we were getting close to November, I still knew they would come sooner or later, and I was right..

A cold and snowing October evening, a hard knock could be heard from the front door, as we sat in the living room and watched cartoons.  
Olivia was in the mall at that time, and we were all alone in the big apartment. I was wearing a pretty light-purple night dress,  
and Kurt had night pants in green with checkered pattern on. It was warm inside, so even though I had bare legs and arms,  
and Kurt weren't wearing a shirt and was barefooted too, we didn't freeze at all.

To be honest, that crazy, always painting woman had bought us a lot of clothes lately,  
almost like she hoped we would stay forever or something, but as we weren't suppose to go out,  
she hadn't bought us any jacket's or even shoes, so we had to go without outerwear, and for me,  
it even meant without a warm fur to protect me from the cold weather outside.  
But now when I think about it, there was a minor snow storm out there,  
so having a fur might not help me too much, unless I wished to have a over soaked fur all around my body.  
It would be bad enough having my own hair stuck to my face.

Never mind, we had to think fast, as they knocked on the door for the third time,  
and started yelling, that whoever might be inside had to open the door, or else they had to kick it down.  
We made a deal, and ended up escaping out the window, climb up on the roof, and then find a way from there.  
At first we talked about phasing trough the floor all the way down to the street, but as it might take a lot of energy from me, and that fact,  
that more men probably stood down there and waited on us to make a bad decision, so to the roof we went. It was terribly cold out there,  
and the heavy blizzard that was about to start didn't make it better. We looked around, hoping to see another roof nearby,  
that we maybe could jump or Bamf over to. As we stood there and got wetter and wetter,  
the men suddenly crawled out that same window that we just escaped from.  
Kurt suddenly got his eyes on a minor rooftop that stood a little lower than the one we already stood on.  
He let his hand touch my shoulder, and we disappeared in a cloud of smoke. We did this a couple of times,  
bamfing to the top of smaller and smaller houses, until we got close enough to the ground to bamf all the way down to the ground.

It wasn't as somber down there, as the street lamps was on, but the weather was still horrible.  
We ran through the town with wet nightclothes, hair and fur, all while the folks we ran by yelled words like:

"Kill the witch and her demon of a pet!" Or "She's one of Satan's helpers, don't touch her!"

Some of the street people's tried to block the way, but as they did, I just phased right trough them.

"You see, she's a witch! We have to catch her and burn her!"

"No, she's a ghost, you can't burn a ghost you dummy!"

I ran as fast as I could on my poor half-torn feet, while I made myself untouchable for all the hands that reached out for me.  
They looked at me as lions that were fighting for the last piece of meat, or worse, girls at a shoe sale!  
They looked at me as that one pair of shoes that everyone wanted to get their hands on!  
I looked back, trying to see how far behind my fussy friend was, and didn't see the man right in front of me,  
before I ran right into him, making me fall on my butt. I hurried back on my legs and ran changed my direction by turning to the right as he yelled:

"The witch just tried to shove me, maybe she wanted to kill me! Someone please hammer a stake through her heart!"

I couldn't believe how superstitious those people were. First they saw me as a witch, then a ghost,  
and then.. a vampire? I started to get really tired, and my body got heavier for every new step I took.  
I was ready to just lie down in the snow and let them get me, but then I realized that I hadn't seen fuzzy in a pretty long time,  
and I got like, really concerned. I then heard a painful scream that didn't seem to be that long from where I were, and I started running towards the sound.  
There came a yell more as I ran to the left, right, right, left, and then right again, and finally got to the source of the terrible sound I had been hearing.  
It was my blue friend who lay on the ground, all beaten up, as a mob of people stood around him in a circle, kicking him until he bleed.  
It was awful to look at, but the thing that really shocked me, was the fact that he didn't do anything else than just laying there,  
almost accepting there hate, without even trying to defending himself. I couldn't just stay there and watch it happen, but still,  
I was too scared to do anything. But as a woman suddenly kicked him in a direct malicious place and his whole body started bending,  
I finally chose to break trough and make them stop. I walked right trough them, and sat down beside him. I tried to make him stand up, but I failed..  
He was to beaten up to stand, and I almost was too, as I almost couldn't feel my legs anymore.  
It felt like they were as breakable as glass, and they even started to get a little blue.  
I tried to keep us both intangible as long as possible, but after some small couple of minutes i got to tired, and I had to make us solid again.  
I tried to hide my head by laying it on Kurt's fuzzy chest, as they started to kick me too.  
They even spitted at us, and it was disgusting! My head wasn't hided for long, and they started kicking me in my face too.  
I remember how there booths turned red, but still kept kicking. I felt how their voices started to sound like cacophony in my ears,  
and how sticky my head felt from a mix of blood, snow, and saliva.  
I looked at my friend who now started bleeding from his mouth after getting hit several times in the stomach.

We lay there in what felt like forever, but it was passably only some small minutes all In all.  
They called us so incredibly many bad and evil names that I started to see them as the real demons in town.  
When they finally stopped, and started to walk away, that stupid group of jerks in black suits came trough to us.  
One of them sat down on knees beside me, took a hand under my chin, looked me right in the eyes in a cold and stiff manner,  
before he let go, and made my head hid the ground, as I was too tired to keep my head up by myself.  
He then ordered someone to throw us into the van, and they surely did as told. They threw us in with full force, apparently not really caring about us.

I don't know how long the drive was, as I kinda fell asleep. I woke up in a dark, cold room, and my arms were crossing in a weird way,  
almost feeling like I had a straitjacket of some kind on. I heard a little cry come from not too far away, and suddenly i started crying too..  
We were domed, I just knew it, we had failed big time, and now no one could save us...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Make a review and tell me what you liked/disliked with the chapter..**

**Reviews= More chapters and faster updates, so remember to leave a review.. :)**


	10. I'm getting out of here

**Hello reader, thank you a hundred times for reading! First of all, sorry for first updating now, but better seen than never, right..**

**I do have some ideas for future chapters, but i would love to hear some of yours too, so please leave one if you have any.  
I also wanna say, that i'm gonna add more people / mutants into this story as minor roles if you can call them that, and i want to hear your  
opinion. Do you think it would be more interesting having more people around, helping the two main roles cope with it all,  
or is this part something that you will get over quickly, as they would be better alone? No matter what,  
there may or may not be one or two chapters in which they are a part of the story, and if you then want the two to continue there journey alone,  
do not hesitate to write it. The more help the better;) This one is a little short, just so you know..**

**Also, am i the only one that really wish there were a x-men evolution game of some sort,**  
**where you had the possibility to be one of the current charterers or make a new one, and then live the life of a mutant in Xavier's school of gifted youngsters, with the possibility to go around the school as you wanted to, maybe get a List with the different classes you have to attempt in like danger sessions,**  
**and beside that get different kind of missions sometimes, and different funny events at the mansion too like birthdays, everyday problems,**  
**bullies, parties, all that kinda stuff, all while you try to live a normal life. Maybe even in the beginning play through your characters origin story,**  
**or make your own to your own**

**character.. No, only me thinking that would be cool? Hmm...****  
**

**I don' own x-men..**

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I yelled at the bottom of my lungs, as i sat on my still incredibly cold knees, waiting for some kind of a sign,  
telling me that everything was gonna be okay, but nothing happened, as I sat in the direction of a big locked door..  
I was inside a dark smelly room, that actually smelled pretty strange, almost like that weird smell you always finds on a hospital.  
I knew that smell, as i had been in a hospital more than once, since I often got pretty badly injured during the exercises in circus.  
Well, the only doctors i had ever met was all nice and welcoming, but in the same time they always seemed to give fake smiles.  
(Now that i think about it, i don't like doctors that much..)

From just minutes ago, i wasn't alone in the room, but then white-coated men, possibly doctors or scientists of some kind,  
came in and took Kurt with them. He had really struggled to break free from there grip, and even managed to bite one of them in his hand till he bled,  
but unfortunately, it was him who lost the fight in the end. As me, his arms was inside a straitjacket, and both his feet, even his tail was tied tightly together.  
He too had a weird electronic collar on, with some kinda green meter which seemed to raise every time he unsuccessfully tried to Bamf away,  
Leaving him to weak to even stand up anymore, as he fainted in pure exhaustion. Then they dragged him out the door, closed and looked it,  
and leaved me behind in the once again, dark and quite room.

So, i sat there in that same sitting position i had been in for a long time, hoping for a miracle, as i looked up at that one small window on the door,  
which just gave a little spot of light on me. I really wanted to just stand up, look out of it, and finally find out what sick place they had leaved me in.  
I sampled all my strength and once again tried to phase my arms out of the jacket, but as i did so, i felt how the collar gave out electric shocks,  
which made my hole body start to shake, as it started gathering all my lost energy. As soon as i found that out, i stopped using my powers,  
and instead began to relax a bit, as i tried to get some of my lost energy back. But as i closed my eyes and tried to find my happy place,  
a sudden scream and a wild fighting sound came closer and closer, until two red eyes looked down at me trough the window.

"Don't worry petite, i'm gonna get you and everyone else out of here!" He said, as he started locking up the door. As he finally opened the door,  
and the lights from the hall illuminated the dark room, he hurried to my side, and began to unlock the collar around my neck with some weird little metal stick.  
When it finally felt of, i got my ability to phase back, and quickly made myself intangible, and got out of the ties that had kept me from escaping,  
and finally forced myself to stand up..

"Now hurry up, and help me free the others, we don't have much time before someone in this damn building finds out it's prisoners are escaping!"  
He whispered, as he went out the now open door.

"Wait, what are you talking about, who's trapped here beside me?" I asked, as i followed him out to a big white hall, with a lot of locked doors,  
and a bunch of white-coated people was laying unconscious on the floor, but without any blood spilled on any of them.

"If you go through the doors and takes whoever inside, out with you, i'll do my best picking up the locks on their collars." He ordered,  
and i did as told, and phased myself trough the first door, where a girl with blond long hair lay on the floor. I phased her out of there with me,  
and leaved her with him, and so i did twelve more times, before all doors in the current hall was opened, and everyone finally got out.

"By the way, what's your name, and why are you helping us?" I asked him a little anxious, as he started to break the last collar.

"My name petite, is Remy LeBeau, but you can call me Gambit. I'm here to rescue you all from this terrible place, as you see, i'm a mutant too.  
And mutants have to stick together!" He said and smiled.

"And what do you want in return?" I asked back, knowing there had to be a good reason in why he risked his live to save ours.

"Nothing big you see, only some stealing here and there, but in return, i'll offer shelter, food in your stomachs every day, and i'll even teach you how to fight."  
He answered, as he finally broke the last collar.

"Okay, ready to leave?" He asked and looked at me.

"No, we are missing one! We have to find him first! Anyone having any idea where i might find him?" I asked, and a red and short haired boy stepped forward.

"The only place i can think of is room number 25. That's the place every new mutant comes to get blood and hair samples taken." He told me, and we ended up agreeing that Gambit would take all the kids out of the building, and out in his van, while me and the boy would get Kurt out of room number 25.

We separated, and me and the boy ran further down the hall. As we finally made it to the door, i phased us inside, hoping no one was there,  
and luckily, there weren't a single soul, except blue boy who was sitting on a medical table. He was about to yell my name,  
but i managed to hold a hand in front of his mouth, before he got a chance to say anything. Then i picked up that little metal stick Gambit had given me,  
after he told me how to use it, and i carefully started to luck it up. As it finally let go of his neck, and he got out of the ties, an alarm started.  
As we were on first floor, we decided to phase trough the wall. (We would have just taken the window, but as the alarm went on, the windows closed so..)

As we made it outside and into Gambit's van, he pressed the speeder, and of we went again.

"Well that was easy, way to easy.. May i ask you a question? Why the blood and hair samples?" I asked the boy that helped me minutes ago.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but i don't know, and i highly doubts that anyone else her knows.." Was his only answer, before an awkward silence filled the van.

* * *

**That's it, hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to answer the questions i asked in the beginning in a review. **

**When that's said, thanks for reading!**

**Reviews= More chapters and faster updates!**


	11. Can the thief be trusted?

**Hey again, thank you all for reading this far! I have to admit, it was pretty hard to write this, but i think it ended up alright..  
I have been a little distracted lately for a lot of different reasons. One of them, is the fact, that my dad has been very close to death a month or so ago,  
and even though he's home now after six weeks on the hospital, he's still very weak and thin, as he doesn't really eat,  
****So that for one thing, has taken a lot of energy to cope with. Beside that, my best friend in the hole world is leaving me in only four weeks,  
as he's gonna move to California, which is very long from where i live. We are very close to each other, actually Kitty and Kurt close,  
so knowing that i want see him in a very long time, makes everything a little harder.. Who else would i go to with a problem,  
that only he can solve with his positive and happy self, his warm smile, and comfortable hugs..**

**So, this chapters Kurtty moment is made by personal experience, but still a little different, as they have gone through different things than me..**

**I don't own X-men..**

* * *

The drive turned out being much longer than expected, and very uncomfortable too,  
and none of us had any idea where we were heading,  
but in some way, I didn't really mind how long it would take, as long as we were as far away from danger as possible.  
We went over a lot of bumps and sharp turns, which made us fall into each other all the time.  
One got a nose bleed, another hid his head and started crying,  
and then there was a girl who ended getting carsick,  
but despite the dark, we thankfully found a paper bags in there, and avoided a sticky situation..  
Or, I think it was a paper bag..

After some time had passed, everyone somehow managed to fall asleep, except me.  
I was to afraid that something bad would happen if I didn't stay awake,  
as things seemed to go awfully wrong when I was unfocused, even if it was for only a minute.  
I got tired of just sitting there with a sleeping head on each shoulder, and decided to stand up and try asking Gambit  
(or Remy, or whatever he wanted us to call him) about how far we were from wherever he wanted to take us,  
but as I stood up, a blue tail suddenly grabbed my ankle, and a very sleepy elf woke up, looked at me with glowing yellow eyes,  
and asked me what in the world I was doing standing up, as i might fall and get hurt. He looked worrying at me, as i answered him..

"I'm just gonna ask the driver some questions, that's all, you can safely go back to sleep"  
He then slowly let his head down again, and as he loosened his grip, I phased myself trough the front seat.  
I then sat down on the unused seat beside the driver, and started talking..

"I have to ask you.. Where exactly are we heading? And why so long a drive, people are getting tired and hungry back there, for not talking about sick and hurt by all the bumps and quick turns your making.."  
First he got a little shocked by me suddenly sitting there beside him, but then he answered me almost to calmly.

"You see petite, we're on our way to the west side of Paris, and don't worry, we'll be there very soon.  
About the bumps, I'm afraid I can't do anything about them. And the reason we have been driving this long,  
is caused by the fact, that these annoying cars has followed us the most of the way,  
and I had to shake them off before driving in the right direction. Ten more minutes and we'll be there."

"Fine then, I guess I'll go back in and start waking everyone up.."  
Then I phased back inside, and started by waking Kurt, so he could help me wake the others..

When the van finally stopped, and all of us got out of it, a little warehouse stood right in front of us.  
In some way I had hoped for something better, but then again, it could be much worse,  
we could still be in that building that had looked like a mental hospital, with all the white coated people running around,  
pretending to be professionals in studying mutation, or something like that.  
It had started raining, but despite that, none of us had the courage to go inside,  
not even me or my blue friend who was holding a sleeping young boy,  
who couldn't be much more than seven years or so. But, we ended going in there, and and even though it looked like nothing on the outside,  
it actually showed up being pretty nice inside. I mean, it was not like anything expensive in any way,  
but there was a nice brown sofa, a fridge, some beds, and a lot of space to do whatever you might want to use the space to.  
Besides that, there was a little bathroom and a garage, which already was occupied by another car, so the van had to stay outside.  
One of the first things we did was getting something to eat, and after that, most of us went to bed.  
But as I laid down, I suddenly remembered.. It was Kurt's thirteen birthday today, and I hadn't even got him a present,  
or even said congratulation to him, as everything just had been one big chaos, so I got up again, and started looking for him.  
I found him sitting at one of the only windows that weren't sealed by wood planks, and I ended up sitting beside him,  
looking out of that same window. We didn't really talk at all, just sat there for a very long time, before he finally spoke..

"How long do you think we're gonna stay here, before heading to America? I mean,  
all this time you haven't talked much about your family over there, are you even sure they still live there?"

"Well, yes. My mom talked a lot about my aunt Tina from Miami, and how we one day would go and visit her.  
I don't think mom would lie to me about such things, so it has to be true, it just has to.."

I suddenly felt terribly homesick by talking about my mom. I had no idea if she still was at the circus,  
or if they had done something to her. Maybe she got killed like Jamie did by standing in the way,  
and if that was true, then it would all be my fault, and then I surely never ever would even have a little chance to see her again.  
I found myself crying, and as I did, my best friend just let me into a warm and kindly embrace, which he kept me in,  
until I had cried my last tear, and then I asked him quietly..

"You think we can trust him? I mean, I know he helped us and all, but I'm getting pretty tired of stealing to survive, you know.."

"I don't know, maybe he can't be trusted, but where would we suppose to go then? We're wanted all across France,  
and I know that, cause I saw our heads on a poster right outside the door of the big building we were…  
Now I think about it, what was that place?"  
He asked and looked at me confused, hoping for an answer I couldn't give him.

"I'm not sure, I only know it has something to do with experiments on mutants, as that was what Gambit told me,  
but besides that, I have no idea what for, but I surely wanna find out, in one way or another.."

And that was our last words before we went to bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You are awesome! :)**

**Remember, Reviews= New chapters, and faster updates! So remember to do it!**


	12. A very bad feeling

**Hey and thank you all for your reviews, that means a lot!**

**In this chapter some OC chapters are included, and in the same time, i have to warn about character death.**  
**Don't worry to soon, it won't be neither Kitty or Kurt..**

**I still don't own x-men..**

* * *

So here I was, in a warehouse, still in Paris, with a red eyed leader who claimed to be  
the world's greatest thief, and a bunch of other mutant's that I didn't really talk to, as it felt too awkward.  
I had been there in two weeks, and already learned some basic street fighting techniques,  
and learned what to steal and what not to. I, as everyone else, got a completely different look.  
My hair went from butt long to shoulder short, set up in a ponytail, and my dress got replaced by normal Jeans and a long sleeved shirt.  
As I thought my little makeover was finished, I found myself in the middle of a circle, as my last but still important finish was a good code name.  
Gambit had told us, that code names was necessary in the streets, as our own names could prove dangerous.  
It felt unsafe and unpleasant to be the center of attention, while different weird or good names came up,  
but none of them seemed personal to me at all. I looked bewildered at all the different faces,  
as they stared back at me. At the end, as none of the names seemed fitting, I chose one myself.  
I changed Kitty to cat, and then set shadow in the front of it, making my name Shadowcat.  
It had taken me a lot of time, but it ended up pretty good. Kurt kept the name Nightcrawler that he got from his old circus.  
We got divided into three different teams, two with five, and then my team of four.

My team contained in me and Kurt, and then a girl named Tatiana, who we just called Tati, and her little brother Toby.  
Tati was a twelve years old girl who was rather dark-skinned, and so were her little brother who was ten.  
Tati had pigmentation disorder, which made her hands, feet back and belly look in a mix of brown and white,  
but mostly her hands was hit. She had looked like that since she was a baby, and it didn't get worse by time.  
She had light freckles on her cheek and nose, and shoulder long curly black hair,  
and big amber colored eyes, which went a light yellow whenever she used her powers.  
"I kinda sees and feels things before they happen, but not as simple as seeing the future, it's a little more complicated."  
That's what she told me when I asked her about her powers, that day the teams was made.  
Her brother had short curly black hair as his sister, and big black eyes. Not dark brown, just black.  
They were actually pretty cute and not scary at all, only when his powers was used, as his eyes would get all black,  
even the white would. His mutant power was his ability to take over another persons body, and control then for maximum fifteen seconds.

In the beginning, Remy wanted us on different teams, as they all in one way or another was very handy,  
when you had to escape quickly but silently, but instead he picked our team to make the big and much more dangerous robberies.  
We went from private homes and little shops, to big malls and museums.  
It pretty much was the same every time. I phased us through the walls, if there were security cameras and/or alarms,  
Toby would control the guard in the control room and get him to turn them off, where after he would knock him unconscious to be sure.  
Then we would start picking the most important and expensive stuff.  
If another guard came to close, Tati would warn us about his presence, as she could fell if someone came to close,  
and then Kurt would teleport us out of there, and back to safety.

We were actually a really good team all in all, but I knew we couldn't stay there forever.  
Christmas came, and even though I didn't celebrate Christmas, I participated anyway,  
as I needed something positive. I only got one gift, which was a stuffed animal dragon, that I decided to call Lockheed.  
After being there for over a month, I was now friends with almost everyone,  
but I knew we had to get going, and the longer I stayed there, the harder it would be to leave everyone.

For some time, I began thinking, that staying might be an option, as I was very happy there,  
but when Tati started to shake and talk in her sleep about a great danger that soon would come,  
I just knew it was a sign to flee. I was starting to wake up in the middle of the night, and every time I did so, Kurt was gone.  
We went to bed at the same time every night, and our beds was right beside each-other,  
but when I woke, his bed was always empty. I had no idea where he went.

I talked once again to Remy about leaving, and get to America, but he didn't wanna leave,  
not even when I told him about Tati's vision. He seemed to have something that kept him there,  
something important he didn't tell anyone.

One night I stayed awake, in hope to see where Kurt went, hoping to be able to follow him.  
As he suddenly woke in bed, looking sweaty and scared as he took his hands to his head,  
and looked over at Tati, who once again was talking in her sleep. Then he looked at me,  
and I hurried to close my eyes, as he couldn't know I was keeping an eye on him.  
As I carefully opened my eyes, he was in the process of taking a blouse on.  
As he was ready to port away, I threw myself over him. He twitched in shock,  
before he Bamfed us both to the roof. He fell on his knees as he kept shaking,  
before he asked me why I did that. "I had to know where you were going every night"  
I said, before I sat myself beside him. "I don't like being reminded of danger every night,  
so I escape to the roof to look at the stays. They aren't always visible, but it still better..  
Do you think she's right about danger, I thought we were done running.." He asked,  
looking at me with big pale eyes. "I don't know elf, I don't hope so, but I can't deny it either.  
We might be in danger, so we have to make it to America soon.."  
We both started to look at stars for some minutes, before we went inside because of the cold weather..

As we came inside, the others had made a circle around Tati's bed, and as we came closer,  
I saw that she was laying and shaking violently with open yellow, shining eyes, as she kept whispering  
"They're coming closer!" Then Remy suddenly came running into the room, and yelled  
"We have to get away from here, now! They have found us, and are now on their way!  
Olivia who's a friend of mine just called and told me! Wait, what's wrong with Tati?" He ran to her bed and picked her up,  
as he yelled that we had to follow him. He left her in the van, as we too went inside.  
He was finally ready to listen to me, as we now were heading to the harbor, to a little private ship.  
He had a lot of contacts, he had told us. I couldn't believe he knew Olivia, what a consequence..

We had been driving for long without any persecutors, and finally thought that luck finally was with us,  
but as we came to the harbor, we got surrounded by men in black with big guns, who came from every corner.  
Remy whispered to me and Kurt to get us away, and get to the boat. Fuzzy tried to tell him that there was a great risk Bamfing blind,  
but he told him to do it anyway. He did as told, and got as many as eight with him. I knew I could phase us through and away,  
but as I panicked, I wasn't fast enough, and they started shooting at us. I phased myself and two others,  
so we didn't get hit, but there were still three who wasn't intangible, who ended getting hit, and one of them were poor Toby.  
He felt to the ground, after getting shot in the stomach. I yelled at the bottom of my longs as I saw him falling right beside me,  
and I felt very guilty for not saving him, and the other two, as they too fell down dead. I ran through the men in front of me,  
while I held the two phased kids in their hands, so they didn't get hurt. When we came to the boat,  
we had to jump to it, as it was on its way to the big seas.

As we came on board and inside, Kurt was laying in a bed, sweaty and queasy with a ice pack on his head,  
which Remy was holding. At the beginning I thought it was Remy who had to sail the ship,  
but he apparently had a private captain. He looked at me concerned, as he saw I only had two with me.  
As it couldn't get worse, Tati came running, and asked me where Toby was.  
I couldn't tell her, it just hurt too much. He had been like a little brother to me too,  
but i wasn't as close to him as she was. He was her everything, her little angel, and the only thing she had left from her past,  
and now he wasn't there anymore. I broke down and started crying, so I sat down on a chair.  
It was an okay big boat actually, and it didn't feel too crowded.  
Tati suddenly looked very pale, almost as she already knew only caused by my tears, as she ran out of the little room.  
Still crying, I asked Remy about blue boy, and he told me he was very sick by porting eight people.  
I suddenly heard someone crying right outside the door. I once again felt guild, but in the same time knew I couldn't do anything about it now.  
I went out of the room and tried to comfort her as much as possible, but she didn't want to listen to me at all.  
Instead she started yelling at me, before she once more left me to feel the pain of death.

That night I didn't sleep, as I said yes to stay awake to hold an eye on Kurt.  
I tried to keep the ice pack on his forehead as he twisted and turned in pain, while holding his stomach tight.  
It felt awful to know he had accepted this incredible pain, so that the others would be safe,  
when I only saved two. I hadn't done enough. It was my fault! It all was.  
He looked like someone who was about to die, as he moaned in pain.  
He threw up most of the night, and at the end I was close on doing it too, but thankfully didn't.  
When he finally lay still, I fell asleep in the chair beside him.

It had been a awful day, but Tati was right, danger was still there...

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review, so i know what you think about the chapter/story..**

**Have a nice day, and i hope to see you in next chapter.. ;)**


	13. The deathly cold water

**Hey, and welcome back to yet another chapter.. Hmm.. I can see i only got one review on the latest update, so i guess it dumped pretty bad compared to the others.. If you please could tell me what went wrong, i would highly appreciate it. And maybe tell which chapter you have enjoyed the most until now, so i have just a minor idea what you want out of story.. So please review.. :) This one is a shorty, but i hope you will enjoy it never the less..**

**I don't own x-men**

* * *

I got a rude awakening when the ship began to bump so violently that I fell off the chair and landed butt first on the floor.  
It felt like someone literally was pulling the ship apart. I hurriedly stood up and went to wake Kurt (Who I couldn't believe was able to sleep through it all).  
He was still a little dizzy, but beside that completely able to walk by himself.  
Outside the cabin, everyone panicked, as a man with a weird helm and a funny costume was hovering right beside us.  
It looked like he somehow controlled our little ship, as he slowly ripped it apart. He told us, that if we surrendered now, no more would get hurt,  
but then Remy just yelled back, that it would be over his dead body, and as he did so, the ship started to levitate from the water.  
I was sure I had heard his voice somewhere else, but then again, I didn't know anyone with the power to fly and destroy ships, so it had to be something I imagined.  
But my thoughts got interrupted when I heard Remy yell to us, that we had to jump in the water.  
Kurt started to protest, and told me he had something important to tell me, but as the time was limited and i was to stubborn to listen,  
I told him to remember it till later, when we wasn't about to get killed by a maniac, and then I pushed him in the water.  
Now when i think back on it, I wish I had listened to him before I pushed him overboard, because when I myself had made the jump into the ice cold water,  
My fuzzy friend was nowhere to be found. After yelling his name a hundred of times in panic, I chose to dive down under,  
in case he was about to drown, and as I feared, he was unconscious and sinking. I swam to him as fast as I could, in hope that it wasn't too late,  
and when I finally reached him, I slowly headed up again. It was way harder to swim when I held onto a guy with wet fur, as it just made him heavier.  
When my head finally went over water, not a single person was in sight, not even the broken ship.  
It was as it had just disappeared in thin air, almost like if it had never existed. I couldn't help but wonder exactly how it had happened that fast.  
But that was just one of my hundreds of questions. Another one had to be how one of the best acrobats in the world, who even was able to stick on walls,  
couldn't swim? Of all people in the world, I wouldn't have believed that about him. But then again,  
even though we had been together in over two years now and survived, there were still a lot we didn't know about each other,  
and this had to be one of the things I could add to the "Remember to tell your best friend before you almost commits suicide" list,  
and believe me when I say, that that list is way longer than you think it is.  
The water was deathly cold, it was scarily dark, and I could feel the cold breeze make my body shaky and weak. I had no idea what to do,  
and the unconscious weight that I had on my shoulder didn't help me much, as I felt like he was dragging me back under again.  
I knew I possibly wouldn't make it to land if I kept holding onto him, but I couldn't make myself let go. He was obviously not a good swimmer,  
and it was my fault he almost drowned, as I at least could have jumped in at the same time as him, but no, I just had to stay on ten seconds extra,  
only to find out, that the weird masked man had been Henrik. It was possibly him who had kidnapped the others once more.  
That would at least be a good reason of why no one else but us was left, as he might have thought we had drowned.  
I was able to see some light in the horizon that slowly came closer and closer, and I fought a hard fight to keep myself awake,  
but as my eyelids slowly closed, and my body got limp, I slowly went down under, and before I knew it, everything went black.  
I knew my time had come, as I suddenly was unable to fell anything. No pain, no fear. Just nothing, nothing at all..

* * *

**Thank for reading, and remember..**

**Reviews= Faster updates..**


	14. My fuzzy brother and me

**As i said some time ago, their might be a chapter stuffed with own feelings, and as i in about three hours will stand outside his empty house, waiting for him to say the last goodbye to him, before he leaves to live the rest of his life on the other side of the planet, and as my chance for a seat in their car to the airport is very small, i mightn't even be able to see his plain leave.. I had a very long day today, both in school and after, and as i ain't gonna get any sleep tonight, as i'll meet him at 03:00 am, i just stayed awake to write this.. Hope you like it, and sorry if their's any writing errors, i'm kinda tired by now..**

**I don-t own x-men..**

* * *

I remember the feeling of something fuzzy stroking my chin as I slowly came back to the land of the living, with a throbbing migraine. It felt familiar, like, a tail, and I only knew one who had a fuzzy tail, or just a tail for that matter, so it had to be him. "Y-you okay Käthchen?"  
He asked me concerned, and no matter how much I tried, no word could ever describe exactly how happy I was for him to be alive,  
as I for once thought we both had breathed our last painful breaths, thinking that we would join some of the thousands that had died in a way to young age, but as it now stood clear to me, that we were pretty much alive, a new hope grew within me.. "Yeah, I.. I think I'm pretty much alright… What about you?" I tried to sit up, but as my body was too tired, the thought hurriedly leaved my head again.  
When the blur for my eyes finally subsided, I managed to get eye contact with his big golden eyes, all full of concern.  
What I saw was an unhealthy shaking elf with a blanket pulled tightly against his furry body, trying to keep himself warm.  
To say he looked like an icicle would be an understatement. And he asked me if _I_ was OK? I found out fast, that we were on a rescue ship of some sought, and even though we had been having a close to death experience, we weren't laying in a bed, or even being inside for that matter,  
no, we were on the deck, and I was laying on the cold bare flooring covered in my own little blanket. "W-why didn't you l-let me go?"  
He suddenly asked in a in a serious and sad tone that gave me an unpleasant shiver down my spine.  
"You were awake?" "Ja, I was, just t-too weak to do anything. I k-know you struggled to k-keep both me and y-yourself up, s-so why didn't you just let me g-g-go, and s-saved yourself?" His voice trembled fiercely as he tried to speak normal, without luck. He was looking sick,  
deathly sick like someone who shouldn't be worrying about anyone else, but just lie down and get some rest himself,  
but to take everyone else's needs before his own is just one of the things that make him who he is.  
Still I was worried he at least would end up with pneumonia..  
I answered his honest question with a honest answer.. "And let my best friend in the hole wide world drown, and live with that for the rest of my life? Forget it elf, I won't let go of you that easily, though you could at least had told me that you couldn't swim, that would had been nice to know!  
Beside that.. I'm just happy you're alive!" I finally found the energy to sit up, and as I did, I gave him a big bear hug.  
"You are like a brother to me, a brother I couldn't bear to lose. I have already seen one lose her little brother, and that was a terrible sight.  
You are the one who understands me, who believes in me, even when I make stupid decision, you are the one who believes that everything will get better tomorrow, the one that makes me laugh, and makes even the darkest of times to seem like nothing. You are a smart, intelligent, funny,  
nicely fuzzy blue dude, and you know, blue has always been my favorite color.. You were sweet enough to buy me a present at my birthday,  
even though we were as good as broke, you always gives me one of your warm and charming smiles when I feel like hell has broken lose,  
and it always makes me feel comfortable.. So tell me once more, why I should even think about leaving you at deaths door, when you mean that much to me? And why even care about me, you are the one looking like you just took a handful of sleeping pills.. So please, don't ever ask me a question like that ever again.. Okay?" He just nodded, where after he laid his head in my arms, and felt asleep. He was cold, too cold, so I took my own blanket and laid the half of it around him, and the other side stayed around myself, as I now tried to warm both of us.  
We had been sitting there for a while, before a man finally came over to us (Until there, no one had been in sight )  
and I asked him all nice and calm why we wasn't inside where it was warm, as we were about to freeze our butts off.  
He told me, that the others on the ship wouldn't allow us inside, and that we had to be grateful they had helped us up in the first place,  
as they at the beginning thought about letting us drown, if it wasn't for him, who had managed to convince the others to save us.  
I asked him to at least get a doctor to look at my friend, and after thinking for some time, he accepted my request. After half an hour sitting in pouring rain that had started some minutes ago, while I where being all snotty and dizzy, he finally came back, but without a doctor.  
He told me that the doctor was busy right now, but that he would be ready in about the next hour or so.  
I sat with a still shivering friend as an hour went by. He was slowly getting warmer, but not in the good way.  
They had banned us to go inside the ship from the beginning, only because of appearance. Even though I looked as "normal" as possible,  
they wouldn't let me inside, as they found me with Kurt, and immediately found that I had to be a witch. Even though if they even did let me in,  
as long as they let my fussy brother stay outside, hoping it would kill him sooner or later, I wouldn't accept the offer.  
After about two hours of time sitting in the rain with wet and now useless blankets, a man with a white lab coat came over and kneeled beside us.  
At the beginning I was a little scared, as we had some pretty bad experience with that kind of people, but he simply laid a hand on Kurt's burning forehead, where after he laid his hand on mine too. He then lifted Kurt up and asked me to follow him, as we finally headed inside.  
As we came into a little medical room, he carefully let a now fully awake elf to sit down on a medical table, took of his wet shirt,  
dried him with a towel after giving one to me too, took a stethoscope and laid it on his back, while Kurt tried to take long breaths,  
which ended up in heavy breaths instead.."I have to know. How long have we been laying unconscious on your deck?  
And why didn't you come and help us from the beginning?!" I asked him a little furious about the whole situation.  
"I wasn't allowed to help you, and in matter of fact, I still aren't, but I couldn't just let to kids suffer when you have done nothing wrong.  
And if you really wanna know, both of you have been sleeping out there for a day and a half. No surprise you're feeling a little under the weather,  
as it has been just below the freezing point from the day we found you. Luckily we were able to get one who could dive into the water after your drowning bodies." After telling us all that, he asked me to sit down on a nice little sofa, while he found a thick duvet and some tissues for us,  
and some antibiotics and fever reducers. He was actually pretty nice, and seemed to have a good heart.  
It had just been hard to trust people lately..  
As he came back, he let Kurt to lie beside me, and then gave us some tea. As my brother from another mother seemed to be in discomfort, I let his head in my lap. "So where are we heading?" I asked a little worried. "To new York.." He then leaved us to do some of his other important stuff.  
I gently removed Kurt's shoddy bangs so I could see his face properly, before I said my last words before he felt asleep again.  
"You and me elf, we'll always be together, and nothing or anyone will ever be able to tear us apart from each other. You are and will always be the closest I have to a brother. And don't worry, nothing can change that, i'll help you when you need me, and from now and forever, we'll be together... Forever.

* * *

**That was it, hope you liked it, and now if you'll excuse me, i have to get ready to say goodbye to the one that have been like a brother to me too, the clown in school who have been holding our class together for all thees years.. Be ready to mayhem..**

**Reviews= Faster updates..**


End file.
